


Maan korvessa

by mieoleahvena



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieoleahvena/pseuds/mieoleahvena
Summary: Noilla hellyydenosoituksillaan Riitaoja herätti Koskelassa sellaisia tunteita ja vaistoja, jotka hänelle olivat luontaisia, mutta joiden ilmaisu oli rintamalla ja elämässä yleensäkin kovin rajoitettua. Empatiaa, huolta, välittämistä. Ehkä jonkinlaista rakkauttakin.





	Maan korvessa

Koskela heräsi hätkähtäen pimeässä puolijoukkueteltassa Riitaojan hentoihin, voimattomiin ravistuksiin. Tämä tuijotti häntä kasvot totisina ja kalpeina.

”Koskela, minuu pelottaa”, Riitaoja sanoi lapsellisesti ääni väristen.

Koskela oli tottunut pitämään Riitaojaa petikaverina ja väsymyksestä arkoja silmiään hieraistuaan hän teki nytkin toiselle tilaa. ”Mitä tapahtui?” Koskela kysyi hiljaa Riitaojan käpertyessä kiinni häneen.

”Ne ampuivat siellä. Jossain kauempana”, Riitaoja mumisi säälittävällä tavallaan jossain Koskelan rintakehän seutuvilla. Koskelaa hymyilytti.

”Kaikki on ihan hyvin.”

”Anteeksi.”

”Ei se mitään. Kaikkia pelottaa”, Koskela lohdutti. Riitaoja nyökytteli ja käpertyi yhä enemmän sykkyrälle Koskelan lämmintä ruumista vasten.

Riitaoja oli kuin lapset, yhtä peittelemätön ja aito. Siitä Koskela hänessä eniten piti – Riitaojan kanssa ei ollut sosiaalista peliä tai valheita ja poikaa sai mielin määrin helliä kuin haavoittunutta lintua. Ehkä Riitaoja tarvitsi sitä tai vain yksinkertaisesti piti siitä, sitä ei Koskela tiennyt sen tarkemmin eikä juuri välittänyt ottaa selvääkään. Järjestely tällaisenaan sopi hänelle aivan hyvin.

Noilla hellyydenosoituksillaan Riitaoja herätti Koskelassa sellaisia tunteita ja vaistoja, jotka hänelle olivat luontaisia, mutta joiden ilmaisu oli rintamalla ja elämässä yleensäkin kovin rajoitettua. Empatiaa, huolta, välittämistä. Ehkä jonkinlaista rakkauttakin.

Riitaoja oli raukka, ei siitä mihinkään päässyt, ja jotenkin tuo joutui aina ongelmiin mihin ikinä menikin. Ei poikaa olisi voinut edes etulinjaan laittaa, sillä Riitaoja oli auttamattoman huono sotilas eikä hänessä ollut särmää edes patruunalaatikon kantajaksi. Koskela yritti aina suojella Riitaojaa ylempien pyynnöiltä, sillä kukaan varsinkaan joukkueen ulkopuolisista esimiehistä ei juuri ymmärtänyt toisen pelkoa. Ehkä rintamalla ei pitänytkään ymmärtää, mutta Koskela sääli häntä aina nähdessään kauhun tämän pyöreillä kasvoilla.

Riitaoja oli ollut mukana alusta saakka, ja toisinaan Koskela ihmetteli, kuinka tämä ei vielä ollut päässyt hengestään. Lehdon kuollessa Riitaoja oli rynninyt suin päin hakemaan apua ja selvinnyt vihollistulen läpi kuin ihmeen kaupalla. Sinä yönä Koskela oli pidellyt häntä ensimmäistä kertaa sylissään lohduttomien nyyhkytysten jatkuessa aamun pikkutunneille saakka, silitellyt toisen selkää kärsivällisesti ja kuunnellut tarkkaan kaiken, minkä Riitaoja oli sydämeltään purkanut.

Koskelaa oli hämmentänyt se, kuinka vaikea Lehdon kuolema oli Riitaojalle ollut, sillä kaikki olivat nähneet, miten kaltoin Lehto oli aina toista kohdellut. Koskela oli kuitenkin varsin tarkkanäköinen ja Riitaojan alkaessa tukeutua häneen Koskela ymmärsikin nopeasti, että Lehdon ulkoinen vahvuus oli vetänyt Riitaojaa puoleensa kuin appelsiinimehu kimalaista. Poikarukka tarvitsi aina vierelleen toista ihmistä, olipa tuo sitten millainen tahansa.

Niinpä Koskela oli ryhtynyt pitämään Riitaojasta huolta, ei velvollisuudentunnosta vaan siksi, että hän oli aina ollut taitava etsimään joukosta sen, joka tukea eniten kaipasi. Hänellä oli luonnostaan vahva tarve auttaa muita, ja kuten kaikkia, Riitaoja muistutti myös Koskelaa sisäisen lapsen kokemasta tukahdutetusta pelosta.

Siinä se nyt lepäsi, tuo kaikkien peilikuva, jälleen siinä hänen sylissään turvaa etsien, Koskelan käsivarret löysinä ympärillään. Ei se mitään vaatinut, ynähteli vain välillä lohdutonta itkua peitteisiin ja Koskelan paitaan tuhertaessaan, mutta muuten se oli hiljaa vaikka värisikin yhä kuin haavanlehti. Mustelmakin sillä oli leuanpielessä, Koskela huomasi heikossa valossa, mistä lie tullut. Ehkä Riitaoja oli vahingossa kolauttanut itsensä kivääriin sellaista käsitellessään.

Koskela tunsi sen kumeat, levottomat sydämenlyönnit osuessaan kädellään kaulavaltimon kohdalle, ja ne ruskeat hiuksetkin olivat hellyttävästi miten kuten sotkussa kuin nuorella pojalla. Vaatteissa tuoksui kipinävuorosta tarttunut savu ja otsa oli painunut huolirypyille, jotka Koskelan läheisyys sai lopulta siliämään. Suloinenhan se oli. Sellainen luonnonlapsi.

He makasivat kauan valveilla sanomatta sanaakaan, tuo peloton luutnantti ja avuton sotamies. Koskela silitteli hajamielisesti Riitaojan pehmeitä hiuksia pojan hiljalleen hiipivää rauhoittumista katsellessaan, ounastellen tuon jo pian nukahtavan. Riitaoja ei itse edes tiennyt, millainen vaikutus hänellä Koskelaan oli, miten kauniina hänen kiitollinen turvautumisensa Koskelan silmille näyttäytyi. Ei Riitaoja sitä sen syvemmin miettinyt, halusi vain muutaman lempeän sanan ja hyväksyntää.

”Nuku nyt”, Koskela kuiskasi tuntiessaan Riitaojan otteen alkavan hellittää ja painoi tuon otsalle kevyen suukon. Hän silitti unisen pojan poskea tämän pään siirtyessä vielä hänen kaulaansa vasten.

” _Maan korvessa kulkevi lapsosen tie…”_ hyräili Koskela hiljaa Riitaojan siirtyessä unen kauniiseen maailmaan.


End file.
